A Muggle at Hogwarts
by dracochick
Summary: When Harry gets attacked by Death Eaters in Privet Drive, muggles see.One muggle won't forget what she saw.She goes to Hagwarts and Draco falls for her. But when he finds out the truth, will he use her to help Voldemort get Harry or will he keep the secre


Hi! Most of my stories are fantasy oriented, so I decided to write one actual Harry Potter style. There are differences, however. I won't spill them right now, 'cause you'll have to read 'em to find out! Please R'an R, peoples!

**Ok, on to the story…**

' Harry Potter!'

Harry rolled over and tilted his clock to face himself. He groaned and pushed his blankets off himself and onto the floor.

' HARRY JAMES POTTER!' Roared his Uncle Vernon.

' I'm coming!' Harry yelled back, feeling around his night table for his glasses. He found them and put them on. The room changed from fuzzy blurry blobs, to a sharp picture of schoolbooks strewn all over the floor, and a rather disgruntled Hedwig in her cage.

He fumbled over to the door and twisted the doorknob. The sight of Dudley scratching his rather large behind greeted him

' I guess the diet didn't work, did it?' Harry asked, half hoping Dudley would do something to provoke an… er… _accident_.

Instead, Dudley threw a startled glance backward at him and scurried-no _waddled-_ down the stairs.

Harry shrugged and followed his cousin's example of gettign downstairs as fsst of he could, '_Course,'_ he thought wickedly, '_It helps that their all terrified Moody and the others will hunt them down and turn them into ferrets if they don't treat me right.'_

Aunt Petunia was at the sink washing dishes, and the good smell of bacon and coffee greeted him. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were already digging into mounds of eggs, toast, bacon and sausages. At Harry's place was set a forlorn looking piece of bacon and a half of slice of toast-no butter.

He sat down and finished his meal in a couple of bites. Aunt Petunia saw he was finished, and gestured toward the sink, ' Put your plate in there.'

He sighed, stood up, and placed his plate in the sink.

Uncle Vernon looked up from his plate, ' None of that fancy stuff your used to at school, I reckon. Now, your Aunt, Dudley and I have a dinner invitation from my boss tonight. You are not invited, as his wife remembers when you dumped a pudding on top of her, and that bloody owl came. Not that you'd be coming anyway.'

'Yes, Uncle Vernon.' Harry said.

' That's right! I don't want any backtalk just because you think you're so high-and-mighty. Now go out and weed the garden until I say you can come in!'

'Yes, Uncle Vernon.' Harry said resignedly, shooting a glare to Dudley, who was smirking at him behind his fathers back.

**Later…**

Harry sat on a swing, pushing himself back and forth with his foot. His stomach growled hungrily. The meager supper of a piece of stale bread and a sausage covered with gristle sat like a lump in his stomach.

He thought forlornly of how Ron hadn't even bothered to write, let alone invite him for the summer as he'd promised. He hadn't heard a word from Hermione, either. His birthday had passed with out even an 'how do you do' and, of course, the Dursley's hadn't done anything- except perhaps give Dudley a new dirtbike.

He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets, protesting them from the vicious winds that bit them. He started to turn home, and walked a few blocks.

Suddenly, there were noises of impacted air, the sound of a wizard Apparating! Harry quickly looked up, and saw he was surrounded by figures that were hooded and masked. They were Death Eaters.

' Afraid, Potter?' hissed the voice of Draco Malfoy.

' You wish.'

Suddenly, jet's of green and red light erupted from wands all around him he ducked, and rolled out of the circle, knocking down one of the Death Eaters in the process.

Without looking back, Harry ran. When he was in front of his 'home', he stopped. What was he thinking? He couldn't lead the Death Eaters to innocent muggles! '_Oh well, too late now.'_ He thought, gritting his teeth.

Lights went on as startled muggles filed out of houses and onto the street. The Death Eaters had almost caughten up, and Harry knew they would kill these people to get to him. He whipped out his wand.

The first Death Eater came, ' Ready to duel, Potter?' It was Malfoy.

' You bet.' Harry said.

' _Expelliarmis_!' Harry yelled.

'_Crucious_!' Draco yelled at the exact same moment.

The two beams of light met, and Harry's spell forced Draco's back. Before it hit him, all of the Death Eaters disappeared without a clap of air to say they had been there.

When Harry turned, he knew the reason why…

**-a/n tell me if you like it!**

Please tell me if you like it, I'll update soon.


End file.
